The adventures of Zhou Yu
by zhouyuandmagoichisaika
Summary: after zhou yu's school life during various time periods. new improved and unbunched chapter 2 if dont like make your own, my chapter 2 is 512 words I have 12 opened OC spots ill choose the ones i like best. 1 review... alright... its cool... we'll see... :i
1. Chapter 1

Ok in my school life I have managed to have a stable relationship with xiao qiao. but thats another story, right now this is the yellow turban act, Me, Xiao Qiao, Guo Jia, Xu shu, Zhu Ran, Li Chun yong, lu lingqi, and wen yang were standing next to each other we were actually the main force but, dong zhuo's unit to lead.

"lord zhou yu I cant wait until our marriage"exclaimed Xiao Qiao

I said "me either but that was so random my dear"

guo jia laughed

"whats funny" said li chun yong

"you guys we are the main force shouldn't we be fighting" lu lingqi yelled

"oh yeah , TO BATTLE" I said as the defeated three soldiers on my horse

everyone from our supply unit ran in to arbelests, and all of our allies retreated, this had to be zhang jiao's sorcery, ten minutes later we were surrounded without any help or supplies or so we thought...

CLIFFHANGER anyway to let you guys know later in the series my two OCs zhou ying (girl) and zhou dian(boy) will be joining us thanks to themaleboy inpiration and li chun yong, i know that was pretty short but next chapter should be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly lu bu appeared slashing soldiers

Lu lingqi:FATHER!

Lu bu: whats the matter, can't handle these vile insects

Li chun yong: well some of us aren't born with incredible might, we train hard to achieve it, plus im probably stronger than you.

So yeah we were fighting killing soldiers and officer, then we encountered, well i say ice and fire soldiers If any thing touches get melted or burnt, but touch ice soldier you will get frozed

Zhou yu :so me, xiao qiao, and zhu ran have to handle the fire one

Guo jia: uhh what about the rest of us

Lu bu: we can go after the-

Li chun yong:.. we can go after the yellow turban officers

Zhou yu:good plan, so li chun yong you and you're unit can...

a yellow turban soldier shot an arrow at xiao qiao, guo jia jumped in the way and got shot instead

Zhou yu:GUO JIA!

Guo jia: help me zhou yu so i helped him up and brought him to a medical camp

Guo jia: why did you bring me here

Zhou yu: because we're friends I walked away

Zhou yu: so lets carry out our plan

li chun yong: right

of course we were fighting the fire soldier and the ice one...well xiao qiao melted him, so it was us against fire one so we all unleashed our musou attack and we made a huge explosion, but we lived luckily so eventually we met up with the secondary, unit they were finished instead they did not defeat zhang jiao

Lu lingqi:li chun yong was incredible but he did not defeat zhang jiao, liu bei did, he snuck and struck zhang jiao from the back

Zhou yu:do you think he can defeat your father

Lu lingqi:i sure hope so, my father's rampage needs to end soon later that day at he jin's bar and grill

sun ce: hey zhou yu was xiao qiao getting on your nerves

Zhou yu:no, actually we're getting married tomorrow

Sun ce:well my wife is annoying, i dont even like i like her beauty

Zhou yu and guo jia:its more to a woman than just that

sun ce:well i dont care i...

we got interrupted because li chun yong and lu bu had a bar fight, li chun yong gave him everything he had and actually won, and that banned everyone from he jin's bar and grill

the next day

i woke up noticing xiao qiao not in bed,i went to our bathroom and washed my face, then i realized the time and remembered today was our wedding, so i got dressed and rushed to the church, but when i arrived there were bandits and pirayes everywhere and the building was on fire

zhou yu:guo jia, xu shu do you guys know what happened

xu shu : we just got here ourselves

guo jia: lets go and defeat these villains

who lead the attack on the church, hint: who tried to capture xiao qiao


	3. Chapter 3

so xu shu, guo jia, and I ran down to the burning church building, where i saw my mother dying and my father got stabbed. guo jia saw xiao qiao's mother

guo jia:where is xiao qiao

xiao qiao's mother:i dont know

Zhou yu:where is your husband

xiao qiao's mother:i dont know

guo jia:is that all your going to say if it is we can...

Zhou yu:hold up... the wonk tnodi (wonk silent "T" nody)

xu shu:isnt that pervert, tyrants dungeon

Zhou yu:im not sure, but first we need to get out of this mess

Gan ning:hahahahaha if it isnt zhou yu

Zhou yu: Gan ning, isn't, why do you work for Huang zu, he doesn't even recognize your skills, but lord sun jian thinks highly of you

Gan ning: maybe later but now no

then he swung a knife at me i took his knife out his hand(disarmed him) and threw his knives at liu yao, who was fighting sun ce

Sun Ce:thanks zhou yu

later we encountered an old man

sun ce:who the hell are you

?:im Guang Ang Ning juang inu

sun ce: that long name, well get out of the way

guang ang:why

Sun ce:because this is our battle not yours

guang ang:your death will be a great thing

Later when it was midday, back at my hotel room

i managed to find more information the attack, it was made by dong zhuo so he could get a new stractigest

zhou yu:ahh man what are we going to doing to do

guo jia: i dont even know

xu shu:come on guys we are three great stractigests

zhou yu: he's right, but it it's just between us three

?:you mean five

it was li chun yong and wen yang

guo jia:uuhhh

li chun yong:ahh come, you said it yourself zhou yu, that i surpass lubu

Zhou yu:alright

late at night

we snuck inside luoyang, it wasnt easy it was actually heavily guarded, we made it to the dungeon room

then i spotted xiao qiao with her hair loose, with her favorite dress(the one from dw6)

zhou yu:its ok my darling, we will save you

xiao qiao:lord zhou yu, look out!

guo jia:wen yang, and li chun yong handle the guards

as they were fighting the guard lu bu came out of no where

zhou yu:li chun yong, wen yang work together and defeat lubu

10 minutes later

we finally cut xiao qiao loose and wen yang and li chun defeated lubu but,wen yang was wounded

xiao qiao: lord zhou yu how did you know i was here

zhou yu:your mother kept saying "i dont know" so i thought...

before i could finish xiao qiao kissed me

at 10:00 back at the hotel

me and xiao qiao put our robes on and went to sleep, but i kept waking up,think about that guang ang guy,then i thought to myself guang ang spells ga...

i wounded out going to sleep

Who is Guang Ang Ning juang inu guess we will have to wait and see...


End file.
